Sana's day off 2
by Mrs.HoneyBunns1
Summary: Sana finally has a day off and Akito drops by in heat


I DO NOT OWN KODOCHA

Sana push Akito out the way. " What are you doing, how can you be so calm like this?" Akito was silent. "Say something" Sana said tears rolling down her face

"I just thought that if I came on a little strong then you would maybe be a little calm but I was wrong." Sana fell to the floor. Akito lift

his face up with tears forming in his eyes. " Really I am sorry I would never want to hurt you!" Sana crawled to Akito and grabbed his face. Then out of no

where she passionately kissed him (tongue and all). She broken the to breath to see Akito with a dazed look on his face. " WELL, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE

THAT BOSS MONKEY! She stared at him " It's just that... I always loved you Akito ever since we got in the same class. You had the stare of

someone who has been hurt but whenever I made you smile I felt that with that smile you were ok and all the problems disappeared, and I was happy with

that." Akito put his hand on her cheek. " And ever since I met you, you have changed my world for the better, you made all my sad days happy with just your presence.

That's why I- I love you." Tears started to fall from Sana's face as they shared a kiss. As they broke Akito was shocked to see Sana with a smirk

on her face. " Did you also fall in love with my sexy curvy body" she said dancing. He laughed " Yes, especially with your body." She turned and smiled. " A-Cup."

Sana stared throwing whatever was in her grasp at him. She stopped and he turned and looked at her " come on... lets take a bath." Sana grabbed Akitos

hand and walked him to the tub. Akito got in first and spread his legs so Sana could get in. She blushed and sat down. She was so nervous she could faint,

She then felt Akitos hand touch her breasts. " You want me to stop?" he said in a seductive voice. " No, I'm ok, I don't mind." Akito blushed. "Well its your

first time getting touched aren't you scared?" " A little" she said. "But since it's you I don't mind." Akito started to grope Sana's breast while pinching her

erect nipples. "OMG, it feels so good" she thought. Sana started moaning which made Akito a little aroused. After a while Akito took his right hand and

messed with Sana's cilt. With one touch Sana spit out a loud moan that sent chills across her body. " Your really sensitive" Akito whispered in her ear. Sana

leaned back on Akito's chest as her hand slipped and touched his manhood. Akito groaned, Sana turned and smiled " Seems like im not the only one that's

sensitive." Sana started to jerk Akito off (she knew how to do this because of the books Rei had in his closet). Soon both of them where moaning and

groaning. Akito opened his eyes and knew that the next thing he would have to do would hurt Sana. He stopped touching her then she looked up.

" what's the matter?" She asked " You love me enough to have sex with me?" She blushed " The only one I would do it with." He smiled and kissed her. " Well I love you... so im gonna tell you." She sat up and looked at him. " I ummmmm... got to pop your cherry. Sana stared at him.

" We don't have any cherries." A rock saying idiot fell on Akitos head. " No I mean the cherry in you vagina.

"Oh.. ok" Sana said Sana spread her legs and blushed. Akito looked at her. " Okay on three I want you to let the water out ok" "For what?" said Sana innocently

" Uh.. You'll find out" announced Akito " Ok one" Akito got his finger ready. Two, Sana held on to the plug eyes shut. Three Sana opened her eyes and

pulled the plug while Akito inserted his middle figer. Sana started to cry by the pain and the sight of blood. " Ow that hurt. ow,ow,ow," she cried. " Make it

stop Akito" Akito grabbed Sana " The only way to make the pain go away is by sex." She stopped crying. "Lets got to the bedroom" said Akito.

HEY EVERYONE I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO THIS CHAPTER QUICK BUT ALOT HAS HAPPENED SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND TO ALL MY FANS THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE KIND WORDS YOU'VE GIVEN ME LOVE YA.


End file.
